Usahnigi
Pronunciation: Oo-sah-ni-gi Stage 0 The Usahnigi start as simple smooth eggs, the parent Usa’s cover the nest in their soft water proof shed fur that helps to keep the babe warm and dry when the mother and father go out to gather food. The eggs need the warmth because they live in cold climates near large lakes and bodies of water for their fishing and certain plant life they eat. The egg incubates for two to three weeks before they dig their way out. Usa’s do not lay many eggs making them a rare species that will soon disappear. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/Usahnigieggparch.png Stage 1 As a child the Usa have downy short fur which is a pale pink on their roundish bodies. They are restricted to their nests and caves where they play with other Usa kids. At the time in their lives when they hit puberty they start to change by molting and eating differently. Where once their parents might have only fed them soft nutritious leaves, now they will eat insects and roots too. During the molting process they will grow in their adult coat and start to venture with their parents out to the gathering areas to get their own food. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/Usahnigiyoungparch.png Stage 2 Although they are much slower to hatch and mature than normal when they reach adult hood the Usa are ready to breed. Adult Usa pair up when they are fully grown in a ceremonial mating season where the Male Usa lash their tails again the ground creating a musical percussion beating, and the females go to the ones they find most appealing and then hunt down a place to mate and create an egg. These adult Usa also will then move into the family den they were hatched from and reuse the nest, laying down patches of their own fur and lay their eggs. Like an otter, this adorable pet has a thick coat that keeps it warm in the depths of large lakes and is coated in a water repelling oil, though as owners will tell you it doesn’t spread and doesn’t make the creature any less soft. They can sometimes be seen playing in the deep waters of lakes, big ponds and even rarer, the deep murky waters of some swamps. Depending on where the creature is from the color of its coat has been rumoured to differ slightly, but the main color they all seem to be at the moment is a gentle pink. It is mainly a gentle herbivore eating things like algae and deep water plants, though they also love to playfully chase and eat a few crunchy water insects. Its slightly floppy ears are superior though, and can hear things up to three miles away. Among the other qualities of this pet they can often be found in large habitats, living in packs or colonies. When they sleep, (or cat nap since they do not sleep in one large interlude like we do), they find caverns along the river banks and pile together to keep warm, which they still do if brought up domestically. These affectionate and spirited little creatures make great pets even if their brought straight from the wild. Once they bond with a human and accept it as being in its family they will rarely leave their owners side and always sleep curled up in the warmest place they can find. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/Usahnigiadultparch.png (Written with Empress) Location Retired Other info Category:Creatures Category:Retired Category:Fluffy Serpent Category:Usahnigi